


Valentine's Day, 2009, Montréal

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Slings & Arrows
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine from Geoffrey to Ellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day, 2009, Montréal

**Author's Note:**

> So there was this C6D Valentine's Day exchange, and I participated in it. And then I wrote this, which was not any of the things my recipient requested. So I'm posting it here as an orphaned bit of fluff. Enjoy!

To my beloved wife, who is self-sacrificingly gallivanting around New York to pay for her husband's rent and keep him from being turned out into the street in the snow with his 26 dependents:

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou are more lovely and actually not even a little bit temperate. Temperamental, yes -- and I shouldn't encourage you, but you know I love you for that as much as for any of your other qualities. 

(I dreamed of touching some of your other qualities last night, soft in my hands -- you're not letting Barbara read this, are you?)

You are my tempest and my island haven both -- you keep me from drowning and you rescue me from boredom. You are my Titania -- not the diva in the dress, although I will never get tired of dressing you in glory, but the capricious, mischievous woman with a spine of steel who knows what she wants, what she deserves, and how to get it, and yet lets her soft heart be enchanted by this braying fool who is still, after all this time in fairyland, dazzled by his good fortune and can only pray each night that the dream will never end. Also, you are a hit-or-miss cook, you've never been on time for an appointment in your life, and if you don't stop terrorizing my stage manager she will either quit or slit your throat with MB's dagger.

And I love you and miss you with all my heart.

Yours, 

Geoffrey


End file.
